Confíe en mi, sensei
by Chartthom
Summary: [ONE SHOT] "Me quede allí, tentido en el suelo, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar... después sentí como una lagrima recorría el camino hasta mi oreja y cerré los ojos... esperando que mi alma pudiera regresar al cuerpo" (Kakashi x Naruto, Lemon, Violación)


"Confíe en mi, sensei"

by Chartthom

Desde que comenzó el día, persibí diferente a sensei, a ratos dejaba de leer su libro para mirarme con nostalgía... lo notaba distraido, deprimido... pero lo más extraño es que habia llegado a tiempo al entrenamiento, cuando comunmente llega dos o tres horas tarde.

Baje la vista, puesto que su mirada era tan profunda que sentia que podía leerme y descubrir mis pensamientos. Volteé a mirar de nuevo y sensei estaba mirando al cielo, recargado en un arbol y aun con el libro entre sus manos.

Me concentre de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo, tenia que romper una hoja transversalmente con el poder del viento si quería poder crear mi nueva tecnica, pero estaba tan cansado que ya nisiquiera podía hacer el Kagebunshin no jutsu.

-Kakashi-sensei... ya casí oscurese y estoy muerto de hambre...-Me agarre el estomago que empezaba a gruñir.

-Hmph...-suspiro sensei- Yamato, dejemoslo por hoy

Yamato bajo su mano que apuntaba hacia mi, como forma de prevención por si había algun problema con el kyubi.

-Ya venia siendo hora de que pararamos- se quejaba Yamato- bien, me ire a casa primero, nos vemos mañana.

-Gracias Yamato-sensei

-Descanza Naruto, nos vemos Kakashi! -dijo Yamato y saltó del lugar dirijiendose a la ciudad.

Kakashi sensei, ni siquiera volteó a ver a Yamato, solo camino un poco más adentro del campo donde nos encontrabamos, yo me estaba muriendo de hambre, pero sensei se veia tan deprimido que senti la obligación de ir a preguntarle que le pasaba, camine detrás de él.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué has estado tan deprimido todo el día?, ni siquiera me regañaste por no hacerle nada a las hojas.

Kakashi salto a un saliente de roca y se sento en el, yo le segui tambien y me sente a su lado.

-Esto es muy raro, Kakashi-sensei, pero si quiere desaogarse conmigo, estará bien.

Se veía que en verdad tenía mucho que contar... además de que Kakashi era siempre un misterio, él unico que se hacercaba a él era Iruka-sensei, pero siempre que le preguntabamos a Iruka, no nos contaba nada, así que esta era mi oportunidad para saber un poco más de mi sensei, el hambre casi no se sentía debido a la curiosidad.

-Naruto... ¿puedo confiar en ti? ¿mi alumno?

-¡Claro que sí, sensei! no le contaré nada a nadie!

-¿Seguro...?

-Usted es mi sensei, puede confíar en mi- Le sonreí, apuntando con mi pulgar a mi pecho y pensé "¡Sí! me va a soltar la sopa!"

Kakashi volteo a ver las estrellas en el recien oscuresido cielo y volvio a suspirar.

-Hoy se cumplen 17 años de la muerte de Obito... -me dijo con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

Yo baje la mirada... "Así que es por eso que esta tan deprimido..."

-... no puedo dejar de pensar en como decidio morir y yo no pude hacer nada- Kakashi seguia mirando el cielo.

De repente me senti deprimido tambien, y ver los nostalgicos ojod de Kakashi al ver las estrellas, solo pude quedarme en silencio, sumido en mis pensamientos... hasta que dije:

-Pero... Kakashi-sensei, usted nunca se mostro así en los años anteriores, ¿por que ahora... esta sufriendo tanto? -termine de preguntar muy inseguro, no quería molestar o hacer sentir mal a sensei, pero en estas fechas siempre estuvimos entrenando y nunca lo habia visto así.

Volteé a mi izquierda para verle la cara.

-hpmh...-bajo la mirada-... eso es por que ultimamente cierta persona me recuerda mucho a él- dijo sensei y su ojo derecho penetro los mios, haciendome sentir un escalofrío. En ese momento no lo capté.

-¿Cierta persona, quien?- dije extrañado, acercandome un poco más a sensei.

-Kakashi volteó a mirarme de nuevo, esta vez un poco diferente... bajo su mascarilla de su rostro y yo estaba tan impresionado por conocer el rostro de sensei que no me di cuenta de la velocidad con la que se acerco a besarme.

Yo me separe de inmediato, cayendo en el suelo a un lado de la roca.

-¡¿Que esta haciendo, Kakashi-sensei?! ¡Esto no es divertido! -cerre mis ojos mientras seguía limpiandome la boca, "Sí que esta extraño hoy" pensé y senti como se puso por sobre de mi, sin tener contacto alguno con mi cuerpo, pero estaba acorralandome.

-Tu forma de hablar... tus errores al entrenar, pero con la misma determinación... incluso su sonrisa es paresida... -Kakashi sujetaba mi cuello y con su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla.

-¡¿De que hablas, Kakashi-sensei?! suelteme! esto es muy extraño!- dije al momento en que giraba mi rostro a un lado para quitarme su mano, mientras yo intentaba sostenerme de espaldas al suelo.

Kakashi en lugar de hacer lo que le pedí, se sento arriba de mi, quitandose la banda, despues su mascarilla y despues su chaleco de jounin...

-Naruto... antes me dijiste que podía desaogarme contigo, y que podía confiar en ti, ¿te arrepientes de tus palabras?

Sensei me seguía mirando tan nostalgicamente que senti su dolor y su necesidad.

-Pero... ¡yo no me refería a algo como esto, sensei! -mis ojos empezaron a nublarse y mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

-Te arrepientes...- afirmó sensei, bajando la mirada ya con su sharingan a la vista y se levantaria para dejarme libre. Yo senti tanta pena que mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo y tome del brazo a Kakashi-sensei, haciendo que no pudiera levantarse.

-No me arrepiento, sensei, yo nunca me arrepiento de mis palabras...

Ambos nos quedamos mirandonos por unos segundos y senti como Kakashi descargaria en mi todo el sufrimiento y frustración que tenia guardados.

Yo gire mi rostro apretando los dientes, mientras él me besaba el cuello y con sus manos me bajaba el zipper de la sudadera, dejando a la vista mi torso.

Él me levanto hacia él quedando uno enfrente del otro, me quito la banda de mi cabeza y después, muy lentamente, me quito la chaqueta, pasando sus manos por sobre mis hombros. Se me quedo mirando por un rato, sumido en sus pensamientos...

-Obito...- dijo y despues se avalanzo hacia mi con rapidez y fuerza, yo no quería mirar, solo quería que terminara pronto, sentía que no era Kakashi, el sensei al que tanto respetaba, "¿quien es esta persona?"... sentía miedo, pero sobre todo, una tristeza abrumadora.

Sensei me besaba y me tocaba con tanta brusquedad que dolía, abri mis ojos al sentir como se separaba de mi rapidamente y vi como se quitaba la camisa y la tiraba a un lado para despues quitarse los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y al ver como se acercaba a mi para quitarme los mios, cerre mis puños "esto si que es dificil" pensé, pero en realidad lo dificil vendría a continuación.

Yo seguia acostado en la tierra con mi sensei arriba de mi, nuestros miembros rozaban el uno con el otro, mi cuerpo tenia cierta reacción, pero yo no lo estaba disfrutando para nada.

Sin darme cuenta, lagrimas comensaron a salir de mis ojos, con la idea de que a mis 16 años todavía no había tenido relaciones sexuales y ni siquiera me había enamorado, así que perder la virginidad de esa forma, realmente me entristeció, puesto que en mis sueños tenia que fuera algo especial.

Kakashi-sensei ya tenia tres dedos dentro de mi, mientras yo gemía, pero después los saco y coloco sus manos en mis rodillas, separo y levanto mis piernas un poco más, favoreciendo la posicion para que pudiera penetrarme, yo busque su mirada para que en mis ojos viera que fuera cuidadoso, pero sensei no me estaba mirando... él solo miraba al vacio infinito y supe que mis deseos no serian persividos a tiempo... apenas cerre mis ojos cuando senti como me penetraba tan bruscamente que mis piernas se tensaron y mi espalda se despego del cesped y la tierra.

-Kakashi-sensei...! no tan fuerte, me esta lastimando...!- le pedía, pero su ritmo no disminuía.

Por la respiración, los leves gemidos y el afán con el que me penetraba sensei, supe que él si lo estaba disfrutando, pero para mi estaba siendo un martirio... sentí que llevabamos horas allí, pero si acaso solo habia pasado una.

Yo seguia con mi cara a un lado, tratando de evitar contacto con sensei, pero luego senti su respitación sobre mi rostro así que abrí mis ojos para verlo... Kakashi me dio un beso con igual fuerza que los otros y despues se levanto irguiendo su espalda, pues habia llegado al orgasmo.

-¡Obito!- gritó en su frenesi, para despues caer sobre mi.

Ambos teniamos la respiracion muy agitada, pero despues sensei dejó de recargarce en mi sosteniendose con sus brazos, despues se levantó un poco más y volteó a verme a los ojos... yo ya lo estaba mirando y entonces... vi como Kakashi-sensei se rompia en mil pedazos...

Se aparto de arriba de mi y se tiro a un lado, golpeando al suelo y con lagrimas en sus ojos; despues se puso de rodillas y apoyando sus manos en el suelo empezo a decirme:

-Perdoname, Naruto, no tenia pensado hacerte algo como esto...-dijo mientras cerraba y apretaba los dientes.

Yo me quede allí, tentido en el suelo, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar... despues senti como una lagrima recorria el camino hasta mi oreja y cerré los ojos... esperando que mi alma pudiera regresar al cuerpo.

-Naruto, ¡Naruto!, despierta...- sentí que alguien me sacudía sujetandome del hombro.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba tirado en el suelo, con Kakashi-sensei a mi lado y con Yamato-san observandome molesto.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más planebas quedarte allí dormido?- me regañaba Yamato – ya es hora de irse, ve a descanzar a tu casa.

Yo estuché a Yamato, pero no podía despegar mi mirada de Kakashi-sensei, que me observaba extrañado.

-Vamos Naruto, hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, ve a descanzar a casa- me dijo mientras me sonreia por dejabo de su mascara.

Mi corazon se agitó y tube que levantarme a vomitar por lo que habia sentido anteriormente "¿todo fue un sueño?" me dije todavia en shock, "fue tan real"...

-¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun?

-¿Desde cuando había estado dormido?- dije mientras me limpiaba la boca con la manga de mi sudadera.

El cielo estaba oscuro.

-Seguias tratando de romper una oja cuando caiste desmayado- dijo Yamato-san.

-Lo siento, creo que estoy muy cansado

-Ya lo notamos...- y ambos sensei votearon a ver el vomito, asqueados.

-Bien, todos a casa ahora – dijo Kakashi sensei mientras apludia.

-Sí, hasta mañana...- dije observando a Kakashi, pero desvie rapido la mirada y me dirigi a la ciudad.

En el camino seguí pensando en el sueño que habia tenido... se me revolvio el estomago, pero decidí ir a Ichiraku de todos modos, tenia que reponer la energía perdida.

Cuando sali de Ishiraku caminaba tranquilamente a casa, cuando me cruze con Yamato-san.

-¿No me digas que acabas de cenar tan tarde?- me preguntó.

-Pero si acabamos de regresar del entrenamiento, Yamato-sensei.

-¿Eh?¿de que hablas?... el entrenamiento acabo hace horas... je, este día la gente esta muy rara... primero Kakashi y ahora su alumno, mejor me voy antes de que algo raro pase conmigo tambien- termino de decir Yamato y rapidamente se alejó.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda...

Volteé hacia atras viendo la calle por la que habia llegado a la ciudad y vi a Kakashi-sensei que me observaba desde lo lejos entre la multitud que se movia, me observó por unos segundos, se giro hacia la dirección contraria y desaparecio...

"¿Entonces...?"

Me estremesí.

FIN


End file.
